


Having Fun While Working in the Morgue

by jacquelee



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Lanie enjoys watching Castle and Beckett solving cases together.





	Having Fun While Working in the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt: Castle, Lanie, Watching Castle and Beckett is the most amusing part of her day.

From the moment he had crashed her crime scene that first time, bouncing around like he was a kid at the circus and not a grown man standing next to a dead body, spouting facts in that impressively knowledgeable way his books always showed, Lanie had known that here was finally someone who truly matched Kate's personality. 

Oh, sure, outwardly she always seemed the most serious person around, but Lanie knew that was all just an act. For whose sake she put on that act was a mystery Lanie had never been able to solve in all those years they were working together. Certainly not for her, and not for any of the guys either. 

But whatever it was that made her hide her true nature, it was gone when Castle showed that typical disregard for any and all rules and regulations. And those were the moments Lanie started to cherish. Because as much as she liked the Kate she knew and was best friends with, there always seemed to be something hidden, something of her personality that she didn't let out. 

And for some reason, with Castle around, Kate seemed to run out of excuses to hide that part of her. Which meant that every time the two of them came to her examination room, Lanie had the pleasure of seeing that part of her, and it soon became the best part of her day. 

It wasn't Castle who changed her, it was merely the fact that he didn't give a damn about rules and treated every case as an amazing puzzle filled with wonderment and that this gave Kate the chance to realize that rules were not everything and that deep down, she truly enjoyed solving those specifically puzzling cases too. 

Which was something she showed more and more. Little by little, the shell she had put up around herself for some weird reason fell apart and the true Kate came out, the Kate who was just as fascinated as Castle by weird cases and the mysteries of murder, who loved joking around and seeing cases as an opportunity to have fun – as much as one could when it came to murder. 

Watching the two of them bouncing ideas off each other was truly amusing. It made every murder into a new excitement filled mystery she couldn't wait seeing those two solve. 

Like the one right now. Kate had called her to ask if the man in the morgue was truly the man they thought he was, since apparently that man had just left a message on his fiancée's phone. And she couldn't wait to see Kate's reaction when she told her that this man indeed could or could not be Stephen Fletcher – or whoever he truly was – since his face was unidentifiable and dental records could not be found. 

It was cases like this which brought out the true Kate, the one Lanie loved watching. And watching her investigators have fun was just one of those little things that brought joy into the life as a medical examiner.


End file.
